


Can We Confer?

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: History Is Happening (: [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Vampires, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: The Revolutionary Set talk have a much needed talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm doing this slightly differently than to how I've written the other works in this series. I'm writing it in the style of a group chat between The Revolutionary set, as I wanted the focus to be more on what was being said. 
> 
> Usernames:  
> Alexander- A_dot_Ham  
> John- Rise_Up  
> Hercules- Daughters_And_Horses  
> Lafayette- Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman
> 
> Enjoy! ^u^ xxx

\--Rise_Up added A_dot_Ham, Daughters_And_Horses & Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman to the group--  
\--Rise_Up changed the name of the group to The Revolutionary Set--

Rise_Up: Guys? I'm aware that we're all working late but I'm on a break and really need to talk to you guys.

Daughters_And_Horses: What's up man?

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: What is wrong, petit?

A_dot_Ham: Jack? Baby boy? What's up?

Rise_Up: Nothing, baby girl, nothing really. It's just

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Mon petit lion! I must express my shock at you taking a break instead of working yourself to death!

Daughters_And_Horses: Laf, calm down and let John talk.

A_dot_Ham: In your own time, Jack.

Rise_Up: Alright, here goes.

Rise_Up: I've been bottling this up for a little while now, been arguing with myself for at least a few weeks. Truth be told, I'm really fucking confused and I've tried so many things to try and sort out the mess that is currently my thoughts and feelings.

A_dot_Ham: ...Now I'm getting worried. :(

Daughters_And_Horses: Same here. :(

Rise_Up: No! Guys! Alex, Herc, seriously! It's not nearly as bad as my dramatic ass is making it out to be. I've...I guess I've just had trouble knowing what exactly it is I want lately.

Daughters_And_Horses: ...

A_dot_Ham: I don't follow, baby boy.

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Allow me to make an observation 'ere, mes amours.

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: John, mon chéri, does this 'ave anyzing to do wiz Dahlia?

Daughters_And_Horses: (I love Laf to pieces but his typing style seriously pisses me off.)

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: (I love you too, 'Ercules <3 But do not forget zat I can see your messages too.)

A_dot_Ham: (XD)

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: I digress. John, petit, you never answered my question. Does zis matter which 'as you confused concern Dahlia?

Rise_Up: ...Yes. How did you know?

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Well, she is ze only one of ze five people who live in our home who is not present in zis chat. Also, in ze relatively short time we 'ave known 'er, I zink it is fair to say zat Dahlia 'as become a trusted confidant for all for of us, yes?

A_dot_Ham: That's true enough.

Daughters_And_Horses: ...Yeah.

Rise_Up: Agreed...

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Zerefore, if John feels zat he cannot talk to Dahlia about whatever is troubling 'im, ze only conclusion I can draw is zat it is somezing zat involves Dahlia.

A_dot_Ham: While that's probably true, why didn't you talk to us either, baby boy?

Daughters_And_Horses: Yeah, man. Has 200 years still not taught you that you can trust us with anything?

Rise_Up: I do trust you guys! How the fuck could I not? It's not that I didn't trust you guys with what was worrying me, it's that...

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Oui, mon chou?

Rise_Up: I was afraid. Afraid of what your reaction would be if I told you.

A_dot_Ham: Jack... <3 :(

Daughters_And_Horses: :(

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Please continue, mon petit. There is no need to be afraid. <3<3

Rise_Up: Fine, I'll ask it simply. Do you think it's possible for a guy who's labelled himself as gay for two centuries to suddenly get a crush on a girl?

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: I knew it. You like Dahlia, yes?

Daughters_And_Horses: ?!?!

A_dot_Ham: ?!?!

Rise_Up: ...

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: I will assume I am right by your lack of objection, mon coeur. And before you, 'ow you say?, take a leaf out of our dear Alexander's book and start ranting at a million miles a second, allow me to give you some assurances, as well as perhaps a suggestion.

A_dot_Ham: I don't rant!

Daughters_And_Horses: Yes you do. <3

Rise_Up: Yes you do. <3

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Moving on. Ze first assurance I feel I must make is a confession. Worry not, petit, you are not ze only one who 'as fallen for ze English rose we 'ave 'ad ze pleasure of getting to know zese past weeks.

Rise_Up: ...I'm not?

A_dot_Ham: Nope. <3

Daughters_And_Horses: Nah. <3

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: As I suspected, it appears it is not only me and John 'ave been ze only ones to 'ave been seduced by Dahlia. 'Ercules, Alexander, am I correct?

A_dot_Ham: You're the Sherlock Holmes of romance, Laf. It is you.

Daughters_And_Horses: What's your point? You said you had a suggestion and I think the suspense is killing all three of us.

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Before I tell you zat, mon chou, I believe I also said zat I 'ave anozer assurance for John.

Rise_Up: Huh? What is it?

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: I imagine zat some features of some ze rant you did not 'ave would be zings like "just because I now 'ave feelings for Dahlia does not mean I love any of you any less". Worry not, mon chou, we know zis. Really, ze only zing zat 'as changed is zat we 'ave discovered zat our 'earts are made up of quatre parts instead of trois, yes?

Daughters_And_Horses: While that makes sense, why did you say the numbers in French instead of English?

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Because, mon loup, ze English translations are, 'ow you say?, a pain in ze ass wiz my accent.

Daughters_And_Horses: Touché.

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: !!! <3<3

A_dot_Ham: While Laf flips his shit over the fact Herc spoke French for the first time in his life, you feeling better, Jack? <3

Rise_Up: Yeah, thanks to you three <3 I hope Laf isn't flipping his shit too much though, I still want to hear what Laf's suggestion is.

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: As you wish, mon petit tortue. But I am surprised zat you 'ave not figured out what it is yet. Simply enough, if it suits ze zree of you, we could offer Dahlia a place in our arrangement? Personally, I see no issue wiz zis. After all, we all 'ave feelings for 'er, no?

Daughters_And_Horses: Hell yeah!

A_dot_Ham: That would be so awesome. Provided she says yes.

Rise_Up: Wait. There's something I want to add here.

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Mon petit? 

Rise_Up: Don't get me wrong, I have absolutely no problem with asking Dahlia to become a part of our relationship, hell, I was hoping that would be your suggestion, Lafayette. But that wasn't the only thing on my mind when I started this discussion.

Rise_Up: Up until now, we've always given one another the freedom to see other people outside of our relationship, right? Even if those times have been very few and far between. However, lately, I've been thinking it over and it hit me. I want us to go exclusive, if that's alright with you three.

A_dot_Ham: Baby boy, I would love that...<3<3

Daughters_And_Horses: Same. No, I'm not making some mushy speech just because I might love y'all knuckleheads. 

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: I must profess myself confused, mon chou. If you wish to become exclusive wiz us, zen what about Dahlia?

Rise_Up: I was kind of hoping that, if we asked her...we'd become exclusive as the 'five of us' instead of the 'four of us'. Does that sound stupid?

Daughters_And_Horses: Nah. Actually, it reminds me of something we used to say; "Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow there'll be more of us"...

A_dot_Ham: ...Telling the story of tonight.

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: John, amour, zat is adorable! I'd expect nozing less from mon petit. <3<3

Rise_Up: So it's not a stupid idea?

A_dot_Ham: Noooo <3

Daughters_And_Horses: Absolutely not, man. <3

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Mon coeur, I would like you to listen to me very carefully. It would be my greatest pleasure and my deepest joy to become exclusive wiz you, Alexander and 'Ercules. You stole my 'eart and my affections two centuries ago and 'ave 'ad it ever since. You were also ze reason zat I came back to America once France 'ad won freedom. 

Daughters_And_Horses: And award for 'biggest hopeless romantic of the century' goes to our very own Marquis de Lafayette.

A_dot_Ham: To absolutely nobody's surprise.

Rise_Up: It's decided then? We'll ask Dahlia if she wants to be part of our relationship and her reply determines whether we become exclusive as a group of four or a group of five?

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Eizer way, mon chou, we will 'ave somezing to celebrate. Personally, I am optimistic zat Dahlia will accept.

Daughters_And_Horses: Why? Because of your smouldering good looks?

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Nozing so shallow, mon loup. I zink it is fair to say zat we were ze first ones to show Dahlia affection and kindness since she lost 'er parents. What is more, we were zere for 'er at a time when she was deeply 'urting and felt she 'ad nowhere else to turn. If feelings for us bloomed at all, zey most likely 'appened while 'er 'eart was 'ealing.

A_dot_Ham: I hope you're right...

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Mon petit lion, you forget. I am French. We know romance and matters of ze 'eart.

Rise_Up; Guys, I'm grateful we had this conversation but I really need to go hunt down John Adams' sorry ass on Washington's orders. His kids just picked up a lead.

A_dot_Ham: Baby boy? Give Adams a punch in the face for me, oK? Motherfucker deserves it.

Rise_Up: Agreed, baby girl. I think there's reason Washington gave me a set of brass knuckles before I set out tonight.

A_dot_Ham: He did?! Holy shit even Washington hates this guy.

Daughters_And_Horses: Alex, think of all the shit Adams did to you and you have your reason why Washington hates him. Hey Laurens, take care ok? Otherwise I'll have to beat the shit out of anyone who hurts you. 

Rise_Up: Noted, Herc.

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: Don't do anything stupid, mon petit tortue, and please please be careful. I would prefer you come 'ome to us in one piece. I zink Dahlia would prefer zat, too. <3

Rise_Up: I- right. I'm out of time and I've got to go. I am not throwing away my shot to take Adams down.

Rise_Up: <3

A_dot_Ham: <3

Daughters_And_Horses: <3

Favourite_Fighting_Frenchman: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I know that Lafayette would never ever type like that, but I still wanted his style of speaking.  
> Thanks for reading! ^u^ xx


End file.
